Broken Skies
by That.Guy.Behind.The.Mask
Summary: The boy who lost the rest of his family cause of the Great Tokyo Earthquake sent to Deadman Wonderland falling slowly into insanity since it happend. R&R No Harsh Reveiws
1. Enter the Wonderland

Just a normal day sun shining; sky cloudless, till the earth shook. Buildings collapsed, I heard my siblings cry for me as they tried running out of out collapsing home. I just stood there watching as they all died. Ten years later I was helping someone rebuild their home. A group of street thugs came up and started to attack us. As soon as one of them shot a bullet and struck me in the arm they all died.

"Fifteen counts of murder, three missing, and two injured?" The Judge asked.  
"Yes…" I said coldly.  
"…" The Judge thought hard but he could not think of anything.  
"I could send him to Deadman Wonderland." My Attorney Takami smiled.

The Jude thought over it then nodded. I sighed as I was pushed out the courtroom. Two weeks later I stood in my cell in the G-Sector. I watched as the ones outside my cell talked and laughed. One girl sitting far yet close to the group caught my eye. Flowers in her arms she smiled happily as she spoke with her friends.

"Hello~ anyone in there ~?" A male asked trying to sound female.

"H-Hello…C-Could you open the door?" The girl who I've been watching asked.  
I walked over the door and slowly unlocked it then mumbled "What do you all want?"

"We wanted to greet you." The girl said. "I'm Minatsuki Takami."

"I'm Chaplin Sukegawa what's your name?" The male dressed as a female said.

"I don't have a name…" I said then Chaplin Jumped back.  
"N-No name?" He/She yelled astonished.

I nodded then turned around walking to my bed my head hanging. Minatsuki followed me waving Chaplin goodbye. I pulled out a picture from my pillow case.  
"What's this?" Minatsuki asked looking at the picture.  
"A picture of My siblings and I before the earthquake…" I mumbled.  
"What happened to them?" She asked.  
"Died…The house collapsed on them before they could make it outside…I was outside picking flowers for my youngest sister…" I said starting to sound cold.  
She nodded then stood up walking away. I sighed laying my head onto my pillow wishing they had a window so I could see the clouds.

"Hey new kid get out here!" One of the prisoners yelled. I jumped out of my bed and walked out.

"It's your first match kid." A man said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're going against Hummingbird."  
"Who?" I asked looking up at him.

"Just go kid." He said pushing me to the door.

When I arrived at the arena I saw someone in the arena waiting for me. It looked like a female…But not just any female…Minatsuki!

I stood frozen on my side of the ring seeing that my opponent was the last person I wanted to fight. I ignored the announcer and ignore the starting of the round. I was still frozen that I had to fight her.

Instantly I felt something strike my legs causing me to snap back into reality. Minatsuki had an evil look as if she was possessed by a demon.

"Minatsuki why do we have to fight?" I said taking hit by hit.

She said something but I couldn't hear her…I felt blood on the sides of my face. I followed the streams feeling that she took out my hearing. Then I went into a enraged frenzy my blood forming many shapes and weapons. My blood slowly crept to her as I was in frenzy then it slowly wrapped itself around her body cutting her rapidly as if she was in a shredder.  
I finally gained my sanity seeing what I was doing I stopped then ran to her. I cradled her in my arms yelling at her to wake up. When she did wake up she slapped me hard across my face then smiled.


	2. A Week After

A week after my battle against Minatsuki I was still in my room staring at the metal ceiling. I had my window covered and my door blocked so no one could bother me. I remembered some of the movies I watched and played them in my head, the music I played in my head mix perfectly with the movie making me smile.  
"Please open the door…" Minatsuki mumbled from the outside. "You haven't eaten since the match."  
"I'm fine…" I told her casually. "Before I came here I haven't eaten anything for a month I was lucky to survive…"  
I got up off my bed and took a book off my shelf. "The Art of War" the cover said, the name of the author was faded out. I sighed and opened the book reading the near faded out words.  
"Please! I'm worried that you might die!" Minatsuki cried.  
"Is there anyone else out there?" I asked.  
"N-No." She answered back.  
I moved the stuff away from my door then opened it. "Then stop acting…"  
She smiled then took a seat near some plants motioning for me to sit next to her. I sighed a bit then took a seat next to her.  
"The others have given you a nickname…" She seemed to be fine other then the scar on her arm. "The Screaming Eagle."  
"Why 'Screaming'?" I asked still inspecting her body for anymore scar I might have placed on her.  
"Your attack was like an Eagle protecting its self and the sounds of the blades made a screaming sound." She answered smiling a bit. "And from now on you're now my slave."  
"Why slave? I'd rather be a Butler." I smiled back.  
"Fine." She got up and started to walk to her room. "Get a good sleep tonight!"  
I nodded without a word and went back to my room blocking the door again. Just as I got to my bed an explosion took my door and the blocker away.  
"The hell?" I ducked just as a piece of wood shattered on the wall behind me. A figure grabbed me by my collar and stared into my eyes.  
"H-Hey! What the hell? Let me go!" Just as I yelled that my eyes went blank again. I heard a screaming sound and the figure dropped onto the ground along with me.  
"Th-That really hurt…" The figure mumbled.  
My eyes went back to normal recognizing the voice. "Kuro y-you're alive?"  
The figure smiled hugging me. "Yep! I'm still alive Big brother!"


	3. Filler Chapter 1

This is pretty much a filler because I've ran out of idea's at the moment.  
You people know the rules about fillers right? Non-Canon, Not part of the story? I hope so…

* * *

I was resting on my bed, a cold glass of water next to my bed. There was silence everywhere. Where am I? Am I alive?

I awoke in the middle of the night breathing heavily. I was on the floor my pillow against the wall across my bed and the sheet was torn apart. I sat up sighing a bit.

"I hate this place…" I got up to pick up my pillow till I noticed a figure sitting in the corner asleep.

I thought for a minute then remembered. "Kuro-chan…"

My dear youngest sister, Kuro, was sick before the earthquake. I've been wondering why she's alive.

I laid my pillow on the bed then laid down on it. I stared at the ceiling watching it stare back at me with pure hate.

I must have blacked out because it was morning the next second.

"Big brother! I'm Hungry!" Kuro jumped on me her dress a bit destroyed from whatever she went through to find me.

"Fine…Get off of me first then we can get something." I mumbled still groggy.

"Okay~!" She smiled getting off of me then helping me up.

I yawned smoothing back my pale hair. My dark eyes a bit foggy from being tired.

"Who's the girl, Eagle?" Minatsuki asked as soon as I got out of my room.

"My little sister…I don't even know how she got here…" I yawned a bit.

"Oh…" She watched my sister walk around a bit.

I sat down away from everyone and began listing all the people I hate.

"Let's see…Takami…My Parents…My Uncle…My Aunt…Half the people I've met so far…The Rea-" I was cut off by a man wearing a mask with a question mark.

"No breaking the fourth wall…" He mumbled behind his mask.

"But this is just a fill-" I was cut off again by a foot hitting me in the jaw.

"Fine! Ow…" I held my jaws spitting blood out.

* * *

And thus you should never break the fourth wall…or Question Mark Mask Man will find you…  
Eagle: Yeah…-Still holding my/his jaw-  
Mask Man: -Kicks him again-  
Eagle: What was that for!  
Mask Man: For talking again...-Kicks him once more then disappears-  
Eagle: Kill me off now...  
Me: Not yet...Wait til oh...I don't know...


End file.
